


Maybe just a little.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [62]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Connor's a closet case, Detention, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: "Okay, I need to ask.. Just because I'm over the moon curious about how exactly this is going to work." Connor nods. Jude gives a loud sigh of exhaustion. "You suck me off, which isn't homo at all man to get your mouth on another man's cock, anyway. Huh. You suck me off and then? What are you going to prove to me, exactly? That you're the straightest macho on Earth that not even the stretch of a cock in his throat is going to make him come?"





	Maybe just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, All feeling eye!

 

The only audible sound in the room is the strenuous ticking sound of the clock reverberating in Jude's head like a loop throughout the detention hour.

Mr. Hermandez is sitting at his desk, his attention _apparently_ focused on an article in the journal before his eyes but both of the boys sitting at the back of the class, at _necessary_ safe distance from one another, are aware that even the slightest intake of breath is sufficient to make him dislodge his eyes from the journal and reward them with an additional 15 minutes _bonus_ to this already grueling, detention class.

Jude fights back a wounded noise when he accidentally bit his bottom lip. It's a reflex of his due to the disquiet of the moment but as soon as his teeth graze over the swollen flesh he can't help the croaked curse slipping from his mouth.

"Mr. Jacob!"

He refrains at the last second before rolling his eyes. It's another reflex of his but this time not to Mr. Hernandez's scolding him because he thinks he deserves it. What he doesn't deserve to hear it's the muffled laughter coming from his left.

"I'm sorry, sir." Jude says with the softest tone he can pull off at this moment when his body's been crossed by wild flames or rage due to the irritating boy's presence.

He hears Connor, _that's the twerp name_ , giving another muffled chuckle before repeating his words in a mocking tone. _“I'm sorry, s--.”_

Jude turns his face, glaring so hard that's probably digging a hole through his skull. Jude feels a rush of pride filling his chest at the way he immediately shuts up mid-words but apparently, it's not enough to make him dislodge his gaze from his swollen mouth for whatever reasons. Jude realizes that he's probably just admiring his _masterpiece._ Jude gulps down saliva, his throat suddenly gone dry as he stares back with the same ferocity in his eyes, at the black eye he's put on Connor's face. It's out of character for Jude to throw a stiff left but _hell_ if this fucking twerp didn't deserve it for harassing his best friend Jonah for ages.

 

It's still unknown to Jude what triggered this constantly strenuous rivalry between the two boys, in the first place, but that same morning at the umpteenth provocation coming from Connor, Jonah just turned around beneath Jude's pop-eyed gaze, (because you just ignore that kind of scum bag's provocation, that's like the golden rule on their survival manual.) ( _Yes, they have one._ ) and said, tone smug and know it all, “How's Stewie, C--”

Jude's eyebrow came together in a frown, surprised himself by the random question slipping from Jonah's mouth.

Who was Stewie? What Connor had to do with him?

But he couldn't even finish uttering out those words when Jonah was being slammed so _hard_ against the locker that his glasses fell off his face and scattered on the floor. Jude felt an inexplicable push in his whole body that made him bolt forward.

Caution left his system, replaced by a rush of pure anger when he grabbed Connor by the strap of his backpack and pushed away from his best friend, still shaking like a _leaf_ against the wall. After that, Connor took it out on Jude, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and _screaming_ in his face to "Step the fuck away or I'll kick your ass _so hard_ that not even the biggest dick will ever compare to the stretch of my _foot_  far up your ass.”

 

Jude's still completely astonished by the strength he found in his body so scrawny and slim like a breadstick compared to the mountain of muscles that was Connor Stevens. It was probably the _way_ he said it, like he despised everything Jude represented with every fiber of his body that made him react the way he did and, although a part of him was utterly disappointed in him for using violence as weapon against to a vile (Apparent?) homophobe, the other one was _praising_ him for standing up to a friend and giving this bully a lesson.

No one probably ever punched him in the face, apparently, because right after stumbling backward, Connor quickly recovered from the look of utter shock on his face. He gaped at him, his startled eyes slowly flickering to the crowd that formed around them as he lifted his trembling hand to his eye, gradually getting more swollen with each passing second.

Jude felt like he's defeated the mean boy but the moment of glory didn't last long because, after a long moment he's spent bearing with this incessant _staring contest_ between the two, Jude suddenly found himself laying on the floor with Connor on top of him, his wrists being held over his head and Connor's face dangerously close as he yelled slurring words and insults in his face. Jude closed his eyes as he let the words wash over him, repeating in his mind like on an endless loop. _“Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't--”_

He was half-way through the prayer when he suddenly felt _something_ , right at level with his crotch, pushing and growing _harder_?

His half-lidded eyes shot open, his mouth falling agape in a startled gasp as the realization hit him. "Oh my-- are you--"

Connor's eyes went wide, his cheek turning pink for the slightest moment before his expression turned into that mask made of unabashed iron again. Jude's eyes fell close in an instant, the one it took Connor's fist to collide with his face, or in a better terminology, right on his _mouth_ so that whatever comment Jude was about to make, it died there.

 

Mr. Hernandez gets a phone call halfway through the first hour spent in detention. There has been a breaking into his house so he has to head there with immediate urgency. As soon as the big new's being dropped, Jude's out of his chair, jumping back on his feet and internally blessing and _wish all the best_ to whoever broke in his teacher's apartment, but the man has a thing for killing his students enthusiasm of the moment when he announces that, "Mrs. Rowan is on her way to fill in for me."

"What?" Jude and Connor yelps in perfect unison.

Mr. Hernandez smirks like the pain written on their face is, singlehandedly, the most precious source of pleasure that life could ever give him. He plays with the class keys as he adds, "Yup. You boys are going to spend two more hours of detention and, since I've got to rush, I'll lock you in so that _none_ of you will come up with the brilliant idea to skip detention."

 

  
"I can't believe I'm stuck in detention with the scum of the Earth." Jude lets out melodramatic sighs, careless that Connor is sitting right there, provided with ears that could hear and a fist he'd put on a use for a nonsexual source of entertainment.

 _Sadly,_ Jude's mind supplies. He shuts down the thought at lightning speed.

"Woah, I'm offended, Jacob." Connor's sardonic response immediately comes through. Jude bits on his tongue, staring at the chalkboard in dead silence as he hears Connor say, "Nice left, by the way."

At that comment, Jude's completely unabled to not be throwing a look in his direction finding, much to his surprise, that Connor was already looking at him (Jude wonders for _how long_ he's been staring at his profile.) with that amused look on his almost, (and Jude feels pretty proud for being the cause of it), flawless face.

"Are you seriously complimenting yourself with me?"

"Well, it takes one good puncher to recognizes another.” Connor retorts with a smirk spreading across his features, his eyes curiously tracing the motion of Jude's tongue darting out and swiping over his bottom lip, gotten dry during the brief exchange of words.

 

"Well, you did deserve it." Jude counters, sounding for the first time ever smug about his own actions despite, the way his eyes are immediately drawn to the chalkboard indicates that's not capable (unlike he says) to bear with Connor's gaze piercing through him. His heart picks up speed when he hears the sound of a chair scraping against the floor and then, before Jude can even register what's happening, Connor's sitting down on the desk before his own, his back facing the chalkboard Jude refuses to show how unease he truly feels in this moment so he just holds this staring game for at least fifteen seconds (yeah, Jude counted them.) before Connor finally takes the wise decision to break the awkward silence by stating, "I know what you are thinking."

Well, to be fair, Jude's thinking a lot of things at the moment.

But still, Jude needs Connor to be a little more specific. "W-what am I thinking?"

"That I am gay." Connor doesn't even miss a beat before telling him. " _I am not_. Just in case you were wondering."

 _Sure Jan_. Jude's tempted to reply, "It surely wasn't _my_ boner pressing against _my_ crotch."

Connor doesn't reply to that fair (and truthful) observation, he just kept looking at Jude almost as if the response to that statement is written in neon lights on Jude's forehead. Jude doesn't give voice to his thoughts but he does take his silence as a sort of _admission of guilt._ His swollen lip serves as a kind reminder  _to shut the hell up, thank you very much._

"Anyway." He exhales finally when even the silence starts to feel _more uncomfortable_ than that exhausting back and forts between the two, "Let's just ignore each other's presence for the next two hours and let's go on with our lives, m'kay?"

"You really think I'm gay, do you?" Jude really tries his best to not roll his eyes but there's just a little he can ignore the way Connor's constantly bringing up the subject. Why couldn't he just let it go instead of smirking like the smug bastard he is? Is he trying to mess with Jude? Again? Is he trying to get his hands on Jude, again? Is he trying to-- _oh no._

 

 

Connor steps forward to the desk Jude's sitting on and blocks his way out by leaning against the desk with both arms at Jude's sides. His breath hitches in his throat at the dangerous proximity between their bodies, Connor's face so close to his own that he could feel his breath against his lips. 

"I'm not gay." Connor repeats softly and still smiling as he's just performed the most hilarious joke in the world. Jude nods, unable to let words out. What is he even supposed to say? The way Connor's been acting speaks volumes about the truth he's trying to deny to Jude and to _himself_ but it's not Jude's place to point that out. He's been there, before and the only way out of the closet is to exclusively up to Connor in this moment.

Connor's smile gets wider at the look of unease flashing across his features at the sight of Connor's hands, still firmly planted at his sides, whose fingers are now currently playing with the fabric of Jude's worn out jeans. 

"Okay man." Jude croaks out, his voice suddenly low and hoarse. "T-that's okay." He murmurs, his wide-eyed gaze staring firmly at the motion of Connor's fingers playing with the fabric and moving, tantalizingly slow, close to the crotch area.

"I can prove it to you."

"How exactly?"

Connor shrugs casually and suggests with an absolute nonchalance, _"I could suck you off."_

 

Jude's mouth falls open in a gasp, his eyes piercing into Connor's as to find something, an answer probably. All Jude can tell from the way Connor's staring back at him is that, unlike a moment before, Connor's trying to make a point. Not to Jude though. _Not anymore._ At least it's what Jude's able to make out by the almost _pleading_ look he's sending in his way.

"Y-you want to suck me off?"

It almost sounds like a joke slipping from Jude's lips. It is, in a way.

"I just asked, didn't I?"

"You, asking this is the only proof you need." Jude retorts with sharp edge in his voice, hopping off the desk and heading towards the door. He can't bear with Connor's request. Not now, _not ever._ What the fuck? He wants to suck him off to prove Jude that he isn't gay. Jude doesn't fucking care about Connor spending the rest of his life basking in his own inner homophobia.

"Jude come on." Connor says. "The door's locked."

Fuckin' Mr. Hernandez.

"Okay, I need to ask.. Just because I'm over the moon curious about how exactly this is going to work." Connor nods. Jude gives a loud sigh of exhaustion. "You suck me off, which isn't homo at all man to get your mouth on another man's cock, anyway. Huh. You suck me off and then? What are you going to prove to me, exactly? That you're the straightest macho on Earth that not even the stretch of a cock in his throat is going to make him come?"

Jude's being 100% sarcastic but when Connor nods... well, words die in his throat.

"I was fucking joking, man! That's not a thing!"

"Look, your buddy Jonah always makes assumptions about me staring at Stewie Thompson's crotch whenever he's not looking and.. then _you_! _You_ were thinking it! I could literally read it on your face!"

"Okay! So what? Man--" Jude trails off with a strangled laugh escaping his throat, his fingers tiredly rubbing his eyeballs as he says, "I literally felt your boner saying hello to my own!"

"So you admit you got hard?" Connor asks.

"That's not the fucking point, man! I'm gay and you are the hottest scum in this school! Seriously, what did you expect?"

Connor gives this long exhausted sigh and then walks back to his desk, hopping on it with the look on his face of someone that's just been friend zoned by the person he's been crushing on since forever. Jude's chest aches from guilt at the sight of it and says, "Is that really that important to you?"

Connor stares down at his legs dangling from his desk with eyes filled with distress as he admits softly, "I just want the _voices_ to stop."

Jude sucks in a sharp intake of breath at the way words come out of Connor's mouth through a shaky whimper. The only reason he doesn't ask what voices is he talking about is that he knows it already. He knows what voices Connor's talking about, the ones in his head screaming loudly and confusing him beyond belief. Connor's hurt and Jude wants to be the one clearing that confusion if he can help, somehow.

"Okay... I'll do it."

 

Jude's eyes flutter close as soon as his back hits the chalkboard, his heart does summersaults in his chest in anticipation of what's about to happen.

It still baffles him that he's agreed to be part of this sick, mind twisted experiment. He's truly willing to allow to Connor Stevens to suck his cock in an empty classroom, during detention, where their teacher's substitute is about to burst on them in a matter of minutes. What is his life, even?

Jude's mouth falls open in a silent gasp when Connor's trembling fingers start fiddling with his belt. He still forces himself to keep his eyes closed throughout the whole thing as he breathes out, "Mrs. Rowan.”

"Uh?"

" _Mrs. Rowan._ What if she walks in on us?"

"We'll recognize her Car rattling in the parking lot. " Connor confirms with apparent husky, unaffected pitch in his voice. Jude doesn't buy the fake smug attitude, though. He can feel, simply by the way his fingers are shaking as he unbuttons Jude's jeans, that Connor's trembling like a leaf.

"Okay." Jude says, feeling like it's the only word he can come up with, right now.

Jude's heart's rocking in his chest at an erratic pace when Connor's trembling hands pulls his jeans and underwear down, exposing his hard on to Connor, staring in slaw-jacked amazement at the dick just a few inches away from his face.

Jude's keeping his eyes shut, air coming out of his mouth through short breaths as soon as he feels the ghost of Connor's lips brushing along the underside of his dick. That's probably not the best approach but since he's not a _blowjob ninja_ , he's not really in the right position to make a quip about blowjob techniques. Besides, this moment is Connor's. It sucks to say it but Jude's just a _tool_ for Connor in order to figure something out about himself.

"W-whenever you are ready." Jude breathes out, unable to refrain himself from peeking, through his long eyelashes, at the boy kneeled before him. His heart melts a little bit in his chest at the glimpse of terror flashing across Connor's face. For the first time ever he feels sympathy for this kid.

"I know.. I am.. I-- I'm going to do this."

Jude hates to be the one in charge to say this. He's supposed to be just a tool. He agreed to be just a tool but he also doesn't want Connor to feel forced to do anything he's not ready for. “You don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay?”

Connor looks up with those gorgeous hazel eyes that, not for the first time during detention hour, did things to his heart. Things that never he would have expected to feel in relation to this boy.

“I want to. I just.. I just need a minute.” Connor says, his eyes fixed on Jude's cock twitching under his gaze. He gives a small nod of his head as to say 'I got this' and then his eyes flutter shut at the same time as his lips part before closing over Jude's cock head.

It doesn't take a degree to figure that this is Connor's first blowjob and as awkward as it is, somehow it classifies as the first position on the chart of best blowjobs he's ever received. Maybe it's just the virgin kink that does it to him or it's the Connor kink that, right now, it's off the chart.

 

 

God. How much did change in two hours, right?

 

Connor pulls off to catch some breath and stares at Jude like he can't help himself but search for his gaze. Jude doesn't dare to even try to read that look on his face. His chest constricts at the sole thought. He doesn't want to think about it, not when all the blood has left his brain and flooded to his cock. Connor closes his eyes once again and takes Jude's cock into his mouth with a mewling noise leaving his throat, the sole sound is capable of making Jude moan out loud. 

Soon, Connor looks like he's getting the hang of the situation, he rests his hands on Jude's thighs, nails digging into skin as he takes Jude's cock deeper into his eager mouth, licking, slurping, gagging on his cock in a way that makes Jude completely lose control. Soon he rams his fingers through Connor's hair and tugs at the short strand at the back of his neck when Connor does swirls his tongue around the head like a pro.

Fast learner, Jude thinks, a strangled laugh breaking on a loud moan when he feels the familiar tug in his balls that indicates he's about to come. He needs to give Connor a heads up about the incoming _sprinkling._

“I'm about to--” Jude starts, unable to finish the sentence before he's tugging at Connor's hair, trying to pull him away from his cock.

“Holy shit.” Jude whines, his head feeling lighter than cotton candy as he shoots down Connor's throat, his gaze being drawn to the wet spot blooming over Connor's pants that make his dick twitch interestingly where it's still buried in Connor's mouth, red and swollen by the rough treatment of his cock. God, he needs to close his eyes, right now.

“H-Holy shit, Connor.”

 

Connor's eyes are squeezed shut as he breathes heavily through his nose, his chest heavily falling and lifting with every long intake of breath he's giving. Jude's just come down from the high when he hears the familiar rattling sound of Mrs. Rowan's car pulling in the parking lot. Connor hears it too, despite the white noise in his ears due to the intensity of the moment. He gulps down saliva as he spares one glance to the wet spot previously spotted by Jude on his pants, a strangled, wet laugh escaping his lips as he looks up, eyes bright and filled with something new Jude can't quite make out, right now. _"Okay, maybe I'm just a little gay."_

 

**Author's Note:**

>  [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/en_sky9) or [Tumblr](https://skyblue993.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
